Price Stickers
by demunition
Summary: Bella meets a sexy southerner while working at Wal-Mart. Who can resist some good ole Southern charm? Watch as two strangers create a love story of their own. B/J, A/E, R/Em, Es/C. MA for future lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1: Price Stickers

BPOV

_I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job._

I hated working at Wal-Mart. I took the price sticker gun and stuck one on my forehead. I, Bella Swan, hate my job.

"Excuse me ma'am?" said a sexy Southern voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I said and turned around

Fuck. 6 feet plus of pure southern charm. His blond locks hung on his face and his green eyes looked at me with amusement.

"Do you mind directin' me to the light bulb aisle?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, follow along," I said and started walking towards the light bulbs, a couple aisles down.

"Here you go sir," I said, gesturing to the light bulbs.

"Thanks Miss?" he started.

"Bella," I stammered.

"Thank you darlin'," he said as he took a step towards me, looking in my eyes.

My breath sped up. Holy shit, this hot piece of southern ass is going to kiss me!

"Miss Bella, you have a $2.95 sticker on you're forehead," he whispered and took off the sticker I had so conveniently stuck on my forehead.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._


	2. Chapter 2: Bella Cheetos

BPOV

_Shit! Ugh, why me?_

I sat in my car with my head on the steering wheel thinking about Bella Swan's latest embarrassing moment. How many girls stick a price sticker on their forehead and have the world's hottest man walk up to them and point out that there in fact is a price sticker on their forehead?

_To think I didn't get his name._

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner. I grabbed a basket and headed to the snack aisle. I went to grab a couple bags of Cheetos when a hand rested on top of mine. I looked up to see those familiar green eyes look back at me. I took in his appearance. Black form fitting shirt, Wranglers, Cowboy boots and a hat, well fuck me.

"Hello Miss Bella," he said and winked at me.

"Hi?" I said as more of a question rather than a statement.

"Pardon me darlin', I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said with a pantie dropping grin, "Nice seein' your beautiful face without a price sticker on it."

I groaned. Why must he remember that particular moment?

"Sorry sugar, it was pretty damn funny," he chuckled.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Are you from the area?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm from Nashville," he said.

"You've gotta be shitting me," I said.

"Sorry darlin'?" he asked.

"I'm from Nashville too!" I practically squealed.

"That's amazin', maybe we can go out sometime and talk about it," he said with a wink.

Well fuck me over, Jasper Whitlock just asked me out. All 6 foot plus of his sexy cowboy body. It was now my turn to blush.

"Well that'd be amazing," I responded.

"Can't wait darlin'. Call me," he said and took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number on the bag of Cheetos.

"Now I can't throw this bag away, can I cowboy?" I teased.

"Not at all," he joked back.

I paid for my items, drove home and plopped on the couch like a giddy little school girl. I eyed the bag of Cheetos with Jasper's number and flipped open my phone and dialed it. It rang a couple times and as I was about to hang out, I heard a sexy "Hello?" on the other end.

I sucked in my breath and said, "Hey Jasper, it's Bella? From the grocery store."

"I was hoping you'd call," he said with his fucking sexy drawl.

"Well, I called?" I said.

"You're too adorable darlin'," he laughed, "So, would you like me to pick you up from you're house tomorrow?"

"Uh sure?" I said, it sounding more like a question.

"So does Miss Bella from the grocery store have a last name?" he asked.

I eyed the bag of Cheetos in front of me and my stomach growled at me.

"Cheetos," I said and shoved a couple Cheetos in my mouth.

"Bella Cheetos, has a certain ring to it," he chuckled.

"No! Bella Swan!" I said.

"Well darlin' we have to decide on foods or birds for last names," he laughed.

"Birds. It's Isabella Swan," I said flatly, embarrassed at my statement.

"Isabella," he murmured.

_I'm so socially awkward._

"I don't think so," he said.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Apparently so," he said.

_"Jasper! Get off the fucking phone, we need to go pick up Alice from the airport," said a voice in the background._

"Alright, Bella Cheetos, I have to go pick up my sister-in-law from the airport," he said, "See you tomorrow darlin'."

"Bye," I whispered.

I hung up and groaned. What was it about this man that could bring out the most amazing moments in my entire life? Bella Cheetos? I mean seriously?

Sexy cowboys suck. Well, not really.

**A/N: I have actually done that before. When I first met my current boyfriend, I called him and he asked me what my last name was and I was a genius and responded 'Cheetos' because I happened to be eating Cheetos at the time. Definitely not one of my shining moments.**


	3. Chapter 3: Puggles

BPOV

"Do you, Isabella Marie Cheetos, take Jasper Hale Whitlock to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" said the pastor.

"I do," I said.

"Do you Jasper Hale Whitlock take Isabella Marie Cheetos to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor.

"I do," stated Jasper.

"I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Cheetos. You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor.

I giggled, "Jasper you're funny."

"Bella," said his smooth sexy voice.

"Bella?"

That's when I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch and that it was my roommate Rosalie waking me up. I groaned and threw the closest thing I could find.

"Cheetos Bella? Really?" she asked when I finally opened my eyes.

"Go away," I groaned and rolled on to my stomach, hiding my face from her.

"You mentioned someone, Jasper? He called," she said.

I shot up like a lightning bolt.

"Gimme the phone!" I squealed.

"Ohhh, so this Jasper guy is someone of interest," she said, smiling coyly.

"He didn't call did he?" I asked in a dull tone.

"Nope. Spill," she said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Stupid sexy cowboys," I mumbled.

I sat down in front of her and told her everything from my price stickered forehead to my Mrs. Cheetos dream not too long ago. By the end we were drunk with laughter.

"Oh Bella, I gotta tell Emmett this! He'll die of laughter! Only you can do that and end up getting asked out!" she snorted.

"No! Don't tell Emmett!" I yelled trying to reach out for the phone she had in her hands.

"No, this is too good!" she laughed.

"Bitch, hand over the phone or die," I threatened and held up the closest thing I could find.

"Okay. So if I don't give you the phone, you're going to try to kill me with Puggles?" she laughed, holding up my hand that had my stuffed bear Puggles in it.

Yes, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 24 and I have a stuffed teddy bear named Puggles.

"Hey! Don't hate on him! He can do some serious damage!" I countered.

"This just keeps getting better and better! Now I gotta find Jasper's number!" she yelled running through the house.

I tackled her onto the fouton and heard a whistle from the door and we froze in our sandwiched position. We both looked over and saw Rose's boyfriend, Emmett in the doorway.

"No, no, keep going, that's hot Rosie," he said and winked.

"EW!" I screamed and ran into my room.

I got to my room, showered, and went downstairs.

I noticed Emmett laughing on the couch and realized that Rose had told him.

"Belly, you are too good!" he said and kept laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up big one," I mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hey Miss Cheetos, it's Jasper," he said.

"I'm never going to live that up am I?" I said.

"Eventually darlin'," he said, "But as for our date tonight. How does 6 sound for you?"

"Sure!" I practically squeaked.

"Can I get an address?" he asked.

I rattled off my address and we said our goodbyes.

"ROSE! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I yelled.

"Ow Rose!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Okay where too first babe?" she asked shoving her phone in her purse as Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that for Rose?" asked Emmett.

"Bella asked me to go shopping with her. That's something that might never ever happen again baby. Quit whining, I'll make it up to you later," she said.

"Okay!" Emmett practically squealed.

"OOOOKAY! My poor virgin ears didn't need to hear that!" I exclaimed and stormed off.

**A/N: Oh Bella and sexy cowboy boyfriends. Well howwwdy :) **

**On a separate note, I'm so happy that you guys like the story so far! I hope I don't disappoint! A gift for you all! 2 updates in one day! (I was inspired!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: My Little Sweet Thing

BPOV

4 hours later and one pair of practically dead feet later, we found a dress. It was an elegant red strapless dress that could be worn to a fancy restaurant or a club.

Another couple hours later, I found myself primped and plucked but damn I looked good.

"Bella you look hot!" said Rose.

"Thanks!" I said and started walking down the stairs in the only part of the outfit Rose and I agreed on with in a couple seconds. My black cowboy boots.

I heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to answer it.

"Hi Bella," said Jasper.

I welcomed him in before allowing myself to check him out. He was talking about something I wasn't paying attentions. But hot damn! Wranglers, blue polo shirt and those delicious boots.

"See somethin' you like darlin'?" he asked when he caught me.

"Yup, the stairs! Wanna go?" I said.

"Darlin' you really wounded my ego," he joked.

"Aw, you poor baby," I laughed.

We walked out to his car or rather a orgasmic looking Ford F350. I stared and I may have drooled.

"I think I may love you Jasper," I whispered.

"Oh this is nothing, wait till you see how she drives," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath against my ear making me shiver.

We got into his car and drove to the one Applebee's in this small town and got seated.

"So Miss Bella, tell me about you," he asked.

"Um, okay? I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm 24 and I'm from Nashville, Tennessee and I have a degree in English. I'm in the process of writing my first novel and I have a stuffed animal named Puggles!" I said, not before realizing that I had just told a really hot guy that I'm 24 and I have a stuffed animal Puggles.

"Puggles?" he said, trying to contain his laugh.

"Ugh," I groaned and rested my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Every time, I'm with you it's like word vomit! I say stuff I wouldn't normally say! I mean trust me I'm not weird!" I explained frantically.

He laughed, "Darlin' you are too cute."

"You're turn mister! Tell me about Jasper Whitlock," I said.

"Well, I'm Jasper Hale Whitlock, I'm 26 and I'm also from Nashville. I have a degree in History and I'm a high school teacher. I'm was in a band with my brother and a friend until my brother moved down here when he got married," he said.

"Have I met him before?" I asked.

"Possibly? Edward Cullen?" he said.

"Wait? Edward Cullen, the doctor?" I questioned.

"Yup! You know him?" he said.

"Yeah, we're good friends! I'm, erm, really clumsy," I said shyly.

"Well then I'll be there to catch you darlin'," he said.

Have I mentioned? Stupid, sexy cowboys!

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Considering you already asked me one, sure!" he joked.

I chuckled and then thought about it for a bit, "Why is your last name Whitlock if Edward is your brother and he's a Cullen?"

"Edward and I had been friends since we were in diapers and our parents were friends before that. But one night, my parents died and Edward's family adopted me. I was 14 at the time but it still never felt right to change my name," he said calmly, not looking up, but instead tracing the lip of glass.

I slid over to his side of the booth and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Ahem," said the waitress who had magically appeared at the table.

We both looked up, clearly annoyed by her presence.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

We ordered quickly and reclaimed our seats on opposite ends of the table. We ate dinner pretty quickly and got into Jasper's truck.

"We're going to head to a country bar if you don't mind," he said.

"No, it's good. It's been a while since I've gone to one," I said.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you," he said.

"I hate surprises!" I pouted.

"I'm sure you'll love this one though," he said, grinning.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock, what are you up to?" I questioned.

"Nothing darlin', just making this the best first date of your life," he laughed.

We pulled up to a country bar and Jasper grabbed us a couple beers.

"I'll be right back," he said.

I sat there sipping my beer just waiting for Jasper when the lights dimmed and a spotlight focused on the center stage, when I heard the strumming of a guitar. I saw Jasper sitting on a stool.

"This is for a pretty little lady named Isabella," he said and winked at me.

I think I might have melted into a pile of goo.

_When I picked you up for our first date baby_  
_ Well, your pretty blue eyes, they were drivin' me crazy_  
_ And the tiny little thought that was so amazing_  
_ Is they were lookin at me._

_ I held open the car door for you then you climbed_  
_ Inside and slid on over_  
_ To the other side.. I thought my, oh my.._

_ Sweet thing_  
_ The moon is high and the night is young_  
_ Come on and meet me_  
_ In the backyard under the cottonwood tree_  
_ It's a good thing and I'm wishin_  
_ C'mon sweet thing_  
_ Won't you climb on out of your window_  
_ While the world is sleepin_  
_ Cause you know I need you_  
_ And there's no way I'll be leavin_  
_ Til we're kissing on the porch swing_  
_ Oh my little sweet thing_

_ Yeah I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow_  
_ But I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow_  
_ Uncle Jake's mustang, its his favorite car_  
_ And so I can't stay long.._

_ Standin here feeling like a love struck romeo_  
_ All I wanna do is hold you close and steal a little_  
_ More time, is that such a crime?_

_ Sweet thing_  
_ The moon is high and the night is young_  
_ Come on and meet me_  
_ In the backyard under the cottonwood tree_  
_ It's a good thing and I'm wishin_  
_ C'mon sweet thing_  
_ Won't you climb on out of your window_  
_ While the world is sleepin_  
_ Cause you know I need you_  
_ And there's no way I'll be leavin_  
_ Til we're kissing on the porch swing_  
_ Oh my little sweet thing_

_ Sweet thing, sweet thing.._

_ Oh my sweet thing_  
_ The moon is high and the night is young_  
_ Come on and meet me_  
_ In the backyard under the cottonwood tree_  
_ It's a good thing and tell me I'm not dreamin_  
_ C'mon sweet thing_  
_ Won't you climb on out of your window_  
_ While the world is sleepin_  
_ Cause you know I need you_  
_ And there's no way I'll be leavin_  
_ Til we're kissing on the porch swing_  
_ Oh my little sweet thing_

_ Oh cmon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing.._

_ Yeah, cmon now a little now.._  
_ Oh my little sweet thing, yes you are_

Tears prickled my eyes as Jasper set down the guitar and walked off the stage towards me.

"How was that my little sweet thing?" he asked.

"Amazing," I whispered.

He lowered his face so that our lips were finally touched. I could have sworn I heard fireworks and angels singing. Or maybe that was just me...

But right now? I couldn't care less.

**A/N: F350s, although gas guzzling are so hot. What? I'm a country girl. Guess we know why I'm dating my boyfriend. ;)**

**For those of you who are wondering, this story takes place in Pikeville, Kentucky! **

**Song: Sweet Thing- Keith Urban. Yeah yeah, he's Aussie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Astro Turf

BPOV

Jasper and I pulled away and just stood there. I started to stare at him, confused. Could this man really want me? I mean he's either trying to be nice because you told him that you're 24, you have a stuffed animal named Puggles, your last name is Cheetos, and you stuck a price sticker on your forehead. I just looked at him, completely confused. There was the part of me that wanted to jump him.

"Darlin', you look more confused than a cow on AstroTurf," he said.

I started laughing so hard and then I snorted. He was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Jasper, please tell me you did not just say that," I laughed.

"What? You make me embrace my inner cowboy," he chuckled.

"Oh honey, last time I checked your ass is one hundred percent cowboy," I said and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

"So you've been checking out my ass?" he smirked.

I blushed and looked down muttering, "Stupid, sexy cowboys."

He lifted up my chin so I could look him in the eyes, "It doesn't matter darlin', you can check out my ass, anytime you'd like."

"Good, because I'm going to do a lot more checking out," I teased, "Let's go cowboy."

I have no clue where the courage came from but the next thing I knew, I slapped him on the ass and started walking towards the door. Jasper and I got in the car and we drove home. We drove in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. We pulled up in front of my house and I turned to look at Jasper.

"Hey Bella?" said Jasper.

"Mm?" I mumbled.

"I'd really like to see you again," he whispered.

"You know where to find me. You can save me from putting price stickers on my forehead," I joked.

He chuckled, "Do you want to come over for dinner on Thursday?"

"I'd love to," I said and blushed.

"I had a great time darlin'," he murmured.

"I did too," I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. His lips molded against mine and I was lost in the pure bliss of the moment.

I heard a blow horn sound off. I turn my head in the direction of the sound and see Emmett with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Is that Emmett McCarty?" asked Jasper from next to me.

"Yeah? You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were frat brothers in college, is still da-" asked Jasper before the sound of the blow horn cut him off.

"I guess that's my cue to get out of the car. I feel like I'm 14, not 24," I laughed.

"And I feel like the boy you're dating under your father's roof," he joked.

"Oh please, Emmett's nothing compared to my dad," I laughed, "I really should get going Jasper."

"Alright, I'll call you soon," he whispered and pecked my lips once more.

I giggled like a little girl and hopped out of his truck and walked up to Emmett.

"The next time you interrupt my date, I'll make sure a cold shower is your best friend," I teased and skipped into the house.

"But Bellyyyy! I was only joking! I didn't mean to interrupt Belly getting action!" he yelled.

"Emmett Michael McCarty!" I yelled, "Shut up!"

"Guess what Belly!" he said like a 5 year old kid.

"What?" I said.

"You loovvve me," he grinned.

"Sure Emmett," I chuckled and walked to my room.

"ROSIE! GUESS WHAT! BELLY LOVES ME!" I heard from my room.

I got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts of Jasper.

A/N: I deeply apologize to all my readers! This week has been insane and I haven't been able to update. I don't have anything going on for the next couple days, except for dance team practice! But expect updates!


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

JPOV

I sat there in the car after Bella had left just thinking. How did I get so lucky? I had only known this woman for a little more than a day and she already had me wrapped around her finger.

I turned on the engine of my car and parked in front of my brother's house.

"Edward! Alice! I'm home! Bella's coming over for dinner on Thursday! Don't embarrass me!" I yelled and tried make a made dash to my room before my sister-in-law, Alice could start the Spanish Inquisition.

"Jasper! Stop. Turn Around," said the damn pixie's voice.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Who's Bella?" she asked.

"A girl I met," I said.

"And did you take this girl you met out on a date tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, and she's coming over on Thursday. I'm cooking," I said.

I feared that I shouldn't have said that. The next thing I knew Alice was making a sound only dogs could hear.

"Jasper, what did you do to her bro?" said Edward's voice as he was coming down the stairs.

"Did she get coffee today?" I asked.

"I dunno, she can do whatever she wants to. Did I hear you say Bella's coming over for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, so no funny business," I said.

"Okay, I already know Bella, she comes into the office one too many times," he chuckled.

"I'll trust you on that one," I laughed and headed off.

The days seemed to drag by, between work and not seeing Bella, the days seemed slower.

I came home from work on Thursday like a giddy little three year old.

"Hi Jasper!" chirped Alice, "Someone's a little excited."

"Yup! Bella's coming over!" I exclaimed, "I mean. Bella's coming over."

"Whatever you say," giggled Alice.

After I finished dinner, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, but Alice beat me to it.

"Hi, do I know you?" asked Alice.

"Um, I'm Bella. Is Jasper home?" I heard Bella's voice ask.

I slapped my forehead, "Alice, quit messing with Bella and let her in. Go get Edward."

Alice skipped along to their room leaving me and Bella standing in the hallway.

"Bella, you look amazing," I whispered and pecked her on the lips. I lead her in and walked towards the kitchen, asking if she wanted anything to drink.

"I brought some fine ass," she said and then clasped her hand to her mouth after she realized what she said.

"Well, darlin' considering you have a fine ass, I think you did bring some 'fine ass' for dinner," I joked.

I swore I heard her mutter, "Stupid sexy cowboys", but one could never be too sure.

"What I meant to say is, I brought some carrot cake," she huffed.

"That's awfully sweet of you darlin'" I said and gave her a hug.

I went back to setting the table when Edward walked in.

"Hey Bella," said Edward, "We're not injured are we?"

Bella laughed, "No, not this time. Although I think Jasper can manage to tell you some of my fairly interesting stories."

"Which one?" I asked.

Just then Alice bounced in, "Oh! Tell us how you met!"

"Ohhh, that's a good one!" I chuckled.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

"Oh this must be good, " laughed Edward.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell the story," I laughed.

We all sat down and I started.

"So I was at Wal-Mart looking for light bulbs and so I see Bella and ask her where the light bulbs are. And there she gets up and I notice that she has a price sticker on her forehead. I had to stop myself from laughing but regardless of that it was cute," I explained.

"It was not cute!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, it was," I retorted.

"No, it wasn't. I hate you," she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Mature, darlin'," I laughed.

"I still hate you," she mumbled.

"You love me," I taunted.

"Sure, sure," she said.

Dinner went by with great success and I was happy to be with here, with her. Hopefully, this will never end.

**A/N: Surprise! You got to see into Jasper's mind. :) Sorry for the lack of updates! College is driving me INSANE. And because I couldn't figure out where to take this chapter. I do have this week off though, so updates will be more regular this week! Let me know what you guys think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Exploding Cake

BPOV

Dinner with Jasper, Edward, and Alice was amazing. I already knew Edward but it was nice to meet Alice. She seemed to be a little ball of energy.

"Bella! Here's my number! We should go shopping sometime!" squealed Alice just as I was about to leave.

"Sure!" I replied. I looked over at Jasper who had an amused look on his face.

"Let me walk you to your car Bella," he said.

We walked out.

"I had a great time, Jasper," I said.

"I did too. Bella?" he asked.

"Mhm?" I looked up at him.

"Do you want to go back to Tennessee with me?" he asked.

"Um, when?" I asked.

"For Thanksgiving," he said.

"I'd love to," I whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were firm against mine. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and his tongue slid into my mouth. Our tongues mingled before we pulled away for air.

"See you soon Miss Bella," he said and winked.

Ugh. Sexy cowboys. Ohhh how I couldn't wait to get him back home.

I got in my car and drove home. I had slowly fallen in love with the amazing hunk of a cowboy I called my boyfriend.

* * *

It had been a good month since I started dating Jasper and I could say that I was finally happy.

"Hey babe? Do you know where I put the cake?" I yelled as I was frantically grabbing my stuff.

"Darlin' you need to calm down. The cake is on the table where you left it an hour ago," he answered.

I ran into the kitchen and sure enough the cake was sitting there, taunting me.

"I hate cake you know? It just sits there and stares! I mean you know what's cool? Ducks. Ducks are freaking awesome. They are so chill. They're like "I'm a duck! I just quack randomly!". They just chill in a pond with other ducks! And they just chill in a fucking pond and get bread because they are ducks and that's what they like to freaking eat," I huffed.

Jasper came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright darlin', since you like ducks so much, we'll get you a stuffed duck to accompany Puggles. And the cake will be gone by tomorrow. Sounds good?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I said and suspiciously eyed the cake.

"Bells, the cake isn't going to explode," he laughed.

"Make fun of me all you want. Watch. One day, cakes will take over the world and you'll be sorry that you laughed at me!" I joked.

"Well, the cake is going to explode if we don't get in the car and get on the road," he teased.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled.

I grabbed all my stuff and piled into his truck and we started out on the road.

**2 hours later**

"Jaspperrrr," I groaned.

"What?" he said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Darlin', we have about 4 more hours to go. Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"Sure! I'd love to stop! Thank babe! You're the best," I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really Bells? 'Thanks babe! You're the best!' and a kiss on the cheek?" he whined.

"Oh quit being a baby," I teased and pecked him on the lips.

Jasper pulled over at the 7-Eleven while mumbling something I couldn't hear.

**3 hours later**

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Darlin' you're acting like a little kid. We'll get there soon. We're about half an hour from my parent's house," he said patiently.

"Okay dad," I huffed.

My butt was numb from the car ride and I was bored.

* * *

Jasper was good on his word. A half hour later we were pulling up to a large ranch house.

"Bella, we're here," he said.

"Yay!" I said and hopped out of the truck.

Jasper got out and grabbed our bags from the truck as we walked up the porch. Jasper knocked on the door.

A beautiful old lady opened the door and I stared at her for a couple seconds. She seemed familiar.

"Jasper honey, I'm glad you're home! Come on in!" she drawled.

Jasper walked in, pulling me along with him.

"Isabella Swan. Is that you sweetheart?"

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh Dun. Who do you guys think it is? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Keepers

BPOV

"Oh it's been too long darling!" said Jasper's mom.

I stared at her for a couple moments before she came over to hug me. I glanced at Jasper who looked just as confused as I probably did.

"Um, I had to sound rude, but do I know you?" I asked.

"Esme Cullen!" she chuckled, "Have a really gotten that old?"

I stared at her for a little bit longer.

"Come on, let me show you something that may refresh you're memory," she laughed.

She let me to the mantel above their fireplace where, sure enough, there was a picture of me, a young blond-haired girl, I remembered as Charlotte, a chubby boy with honey colored hair who looked all too familiar, and another skinny boy with piercing green eyes.

I couldn't believe this.

I had known Jasper since I was a little kid.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked.

"Take a look at this picture," I said.

"Is that you?" he asked.

I nodded my head. But it didn't make any sense. If Edward and Jasper were such good friends, how come I never saw Jasper around when I came to see Charlotte. I looked up at Esme. She took the picture from my hands and set it on the mantel.

"Charlotte moved to Texas when you guys were 6. You didn't come here that often after that. But remember how she came back when you were 16? Jasper and Edward had already left for college. Then two years later, you two left for college."

It made sense. But right now I hated that I hadn't gotten to know Jasper when we were younger. A phone interrupted my thoughts. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice. Can you put Edward on?" I asked.

"Well hello to you too. And sure!" she said.

"Hey Bells. You didn't injure yourself did you?" asked Edward.

"No. And I'm not that bad! But anyhow. Did you know that we knew each other when we were younger?" I asked.

"Yeah. Charlotte talked about you a couple times in the emails she sent while Jasper and I were at college," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, I figured you knew and I never felt the need to bring it up," he said.

"Oh makes sense," I said, "Put the pixie on."

"That's my wife you're talking about," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Bella! We have to go shopping once I get there!" she squealed.

"Alice! Can we save the torture till Black Friday?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bella! Pleeeeasseee?" she pleaded.

"Fine," I huffed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this.

"Alright, see you soon Bella! Bye!" said Alice as she hung up.

"Damn pixie," I muttered.

"She got you to go shopping again," chuckled Jasper.

"No," I huffed.

"Sure, darlin', sure," he laughed.

I stomped off like a little kid and went to grab our bags. Jasper and I lead us off to our rooms and we got settled in.

"Hey Bella? Do you want to go to a bar tonight? I want to meet up with a couple people," he said.

"Sure babe," I yelled.

I heard the door downstairs open and I headed down to see who had just arrived.

"Edward, how are you son?" said a voice I hadn't heard before.

"Great dad," said Edward, "How are you?"

"Pretty good," he said.

"Bella! We're going shopppinggg!" squealed Alice the moment she saw me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For dresses for tonight!" she squealed.

"How'd you know that we're going to the bar tonight?" I asked.

"It's a tradition! We go there every time we come down here!" she said.

"Kill me now," I muttered and went to grab my purse.

I was searching for my purse and turn around to find Jasper dangling it on one finger. He shut the door.

"Looking for this darlin'?" he whispered.

Hot damn.

I grabbed the purse off his finger but Jasper pulled me into him and pressed me against the door and kissed me. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip requesting entrance which I more than obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance. He deepened the kiss pressing me harder against the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I moaned into his mouth. I swear I heard him growl. He kissed my collarbone and started kissing lower. I moaned.

"BELLA! HURRY UP! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" yelled Alice's voice as she banged on the door.

"Damn pixie," both Jasper and I said at the same time.

We burst out laughing.

"Do you have to go darlin'?" asked Jasper.

"We should appease Alice otherwise we'll never hear the end of it," I replied, "Besides, there's a nice cold shower waiting for you to help you, um take care of your little problem."

I opened the door and walked out.

"Bella! You forgot your purse!" said Jasper as he came up to me. He hugged me a whispered, "My problem is no where near little."

Jasper then turned around and walked away as if nothing had happened. I just stood there staring. Alice tugged on my arm and dragged me to Edward's Volvo where Edward sitting and waiting patiently.

I sat in the back and said, "Let's get this over with."

3 hours later I ended up with a bunch of clothes that I didn't need and a very happy Alice.

"Alice, I don't need half of these things!" I groaned.

"Oh shush! You're working your way to a perfect wardrobe!" said Alice in delight.

"Working?" I asked.

"Well of course! These clothes are only winter clothes, you silly goose!" she giggled.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

We walked back into the Cullen's house where I saw Edward's dad sitting in the kitchen drinking orange juice and reading the paper.

"Dad, it's almost 5:30, why are you drinking orange juice and reading the paper?" asked Edward.

"I'm almost 50, doesn't that give me the right to do whatever I want?" he asked before noticing me.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Jasper's dad," he said warmly.

"I'm Bella, Jasper's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Call me Carlisle. I've heard a lot about you. Jasper tells me a lot about you. Especially about something to do with price stickers?" he said, sounding confused.

I groaned, "Don't listen to Jasper."

Alice and Edward were laughing from behind me.

"Shut it, you two," I grumbled before heading upstairs.

"Bella! Let's get ready together!" said Alice as she headed up the stairs with twice the energy I had.

I just sighed and followed Alice. Two hours later, which seemed like an eternity, I finally spoke up, "Alice. Is this really necessary? We're only going to a bar! I mean come on do I rea-"

"Done!" said Alice as she spun me around to face the mirror.

I looked amazing, "Woah."

Alice was jumping up and down while clapping her hands. After that it took Alice a good 30 minutes to get ready and we headed downstairs where Edward and Jasper were having a conversation about football.

"I swear to God Edward! The Titans have it going for them this season!" he said.

"No way dude. I me-" said Edward before he looked up. Jasper turned around and looked directly at me before getting up and walking over to me and kissing me.

He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Beautiful. You are always beautiful."

This man. I'm keeping him even if I have to fight for him.

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind that I stopped it where I did. This update is a little longer than usual but I wrote it all in one sitting and I kind of want to take finish this update before I went back to writing my paper! Let me know what you guys think!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Crazier

BPOV

We drove to the bar and I sat beside Jasper with a beer in my hand just watch and my beautiful man.

"I'll be back darlin'," he said and walked off.

I took a sip from my beer and thought about how different the last month has been. I was happy. My parents haven't talked to me since I was 16 and I was honestly happy.

"Bella, there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Jasper and stepped aside to reveal the girl I hadn't seen in over 5 years.

"Charlotte! What are you doing here?" I squealed.

"I live here! I got married and decided to settle down here! From what here, you're dating Jasper," she teased.

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Bella! You have to sing for us tonight!" said Charlotte.

"No!" I said loudly, hoping Jasper didn't catch what Charlotte said.

"Bells?" said Jasper.

"Yes babe?" I said innocently.

"You sing?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

Jasper arched and eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Fine. I did some singing when I was in high school," I admitted.

"Darlin', you're singing tonight," he said.

"Alright, alright!" I said, "Who's Peter?"

"Peter," said Charlotte as she dragged another tall man up, "is my husband!"

"Howdy Bells!" said Peter.

"Peter!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Bella? Care to explain how you know Peter?" asked Charlotte.

"We were good friends in college. We lost touch after that," I explained.

"Bells, we gotta get you up on that stage," he said.

"Fine, fine. You're playing guitar as usual right?" I asked.

"Yup," he said and pushed me towards the stage.

I got up on stage and told Peter the song I wanted to sing.

"This is for Jasper," I said into the mic.

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_ Just let it flow_  
_ Let it take me where it wants to go to_  
_ You open the door_  
_ There's so much more_  
_ I've never seen it before_  
_ I was trying to fly_  
_ But I couldn't find wings_  
_ But you came along and you changed everything_

_ You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_ I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_ Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_ And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_ And you made it so real_  
_ You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_ You opened my eyes_  
_ And you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_ Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_ I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_ Oh oh_

_ You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_ Crazier, crazier, crazier _

The bar burst into applause and I blushed as I got off the stage. I ran into Jasper's arms and he picked me up and spun me around in a circle before putting me down on my feet.

"Baby, that was amazing. I love you Bella," he said.

He loved me. Jasper Hale Whitlock loved me.

"I love you Jasper," I whispered.

He kissed me passionately. It felt so right. Here in his arms. It just felt so right.

"Dance with me," he whispered in my ear.

"Always," I said.

Jasper led me on the dance floor and we danced in each other's arms.

A couple hours later, Jasper whispered in my ear, "Let's go home darlin'."

We said goodbye to everyone else and headed back to Jasper's truck.

"Do you mind if we don't go home tonight? I want to show you something," he said quietly.

"Let's go Jasper," I whispered.

He drove to the outskirts of the city. He pulled drove onto this meadow in front of a large house and turned on his headlights of his truck and held his hand out for me. He pulled out a blanket and spread it on the flatbed of his truck. He lifted me up and hopped up next to me.

"Lay down with me baby," he murmured and wrapped his arms around me.

"When I was little, I used to come here and lay down and think about everything. Everything was so perfect. My mom used to call me and tell me to come in for dinner and scold me for being out too long. My dad and I played baseball out here. Everything I remember of my parents was right here. My dad always told me he wanted to fix this house up for my momma so they can grow old together, but they died when I was fourteen. I was never able to come here after that. I want to fix this house up for us Bella. God Bella, I feel like you're it for me. I'm not letting you go," he said.

"Jasper, I feel the same way. I haven't spoken to my parents since I was 16. And I was never truly happy. Jasper, you make me happy. I will never let you go without a fight. Never," I whispered.

**A/N: Awww, I love Bella and Jasper love.**

**2/25/10 Update: I have a new story up called Collide! Please read and let me know what you think!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: You and Me

JPOV

I couldn't believe that Bella was my girl, and that she wanted me the same way I wanted her. I kissed the top of Bella's head and looked down at her. I hopped off the flatbed and played one of the playlists on my iPod and walked out to very confused looking Bella.

"Dance with me Bella," I said.

"I don't dance Jasper. I can't," she said, embarrassed.

"Listen darlin', it's all in the music. Feel the music," I whispered.

I just realized how corny that sounded.

"You are so corny," she laughed and got down from the flatbed and wrapped her arms around my neck. We swayed from side to side in a circle, just losing ourselves in each other. My playlist came to an end and we went back to lay down on the flatbed of the truck.

Bella kissed me and I immediately felt at home. With her in my arms. Just the two of us.

The kiss deepened and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Bella hands were playing the hem of my shirt and I pulled away so she could pull it off. She peppered kisses down my chest while I stroked her hair. I pulled her back up to me and kissed her, pouring all my passion into that one kiss. I hadn't noticed Bella was rocking her hips against mine till we came up for air. Needless to say, the General was happy.

I switched us so her back was on the flatbed and I was hovering above her. I kissed her and started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. I paused as she took off her shirt and I just stared at her beauty. I traveled down and took one of her hard nipples into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it eliciting a sultry moan from Bella. I palmed her other breast and she moans, "Jasper" like a prayer.

Bella skillfully unbuttoned and pushed both my jeans and my boxers. I pulled off her jeans and panties and kissed my way down her inner thighs. I gave her pussy a tentative lick which Bella seemed to enjoy considering her reaction. She was soaking. I circled her clit and she screamed my name as her hands flew to my hair, yanking me up, eliciting a growl of my own.

She kissed my passionately, moaning at the taste of her on my tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance until we pulled away for air.

"Jasper, I think it's great that you want to take your time here, but I really need you to make love to me," she said quietly.

"But Bella. We're in the flatbed of my truck. As much as I want to be ungentlemanly and take you here, I want our first time to be perfect," I said.

"Screw perfect! You and me, we're perfect," she yelled.

My love her for increased exponentially. My beautiful girl.

"Alright darlin'," I whispered and kissed her.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slide into her when I heard her gasp. Her legs wrapped around my waist allowing me to go deeper. She moaned, seeking more friction and I let out a low growl. The pleasure was intense with each thrust.

I was reaching ecstasy.

"Faster..." gasped Bella.

I did exactly that. I thrust into her faster and deeper. Our breaths got more and more shallow as we reached our peak. She moaned softly, "Jasper... I'm...close. Oh!"

She gasped as I brought my hand down to her clit and her walls clenched around me and I came instantly.

I rested my head on her shoulder before lying down next to her and pulling her into my arms.

"That was amazing," she whispered, before letting our a yawn.

"Let's go home, darlin'," I whispered and kissed her on the head. We hopped off the flat bed and got redressed and drove back home.

We walked into my room and fell asleep in each others arms. I looked at Bella, who was sleeping in my arms, glowing beautifully in the night like an angel and said one thing.

"I love you Bella."

**A/N: Short chapter! Sorry guys! School got started for me again and I've been busy needless to say! I'll be updating Collide soon (hopefully...). Let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Gimme My Pancakes!

BPOV

The night was just amazing and I wouldn't have had our first time any other way. Us making love on the flat bed of his truck seemed so us. We drove home and crashed in his room. I was so happy and tired that I could have sworn I heard Jasper say, "I love you Bella". The next morning I awoke to an amazing smell of pancakes. Yumm.

I rolled out of bed but not before Jasper pulled me back into bed.

"Jaaassper, I want pancakes," I whined.

"Too bad," he said into my neck.

Jasper kissed up my neck.

"Pannnncaaakkess," I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point.

He pulled away for a second and stared at me with playful eyes, "Oh darlin', I think you've hurt me. Think about pancakes while we're in bed together."

"Yes, and you'll survive," I said and made a mad dash for the door.

"Bella!" he yelled and chased after me.

I spotted a stack of pancakes and grabbed the plate. I licked my lips eagerly. Yum, pancakes. (A/N: My favorite is Banana Chocolate Chip. What is your favorite?)

"Oh no you don't," said Jasper from the stairs and grabbed the plate and proceeded to lick the pancakes.

"HAH!" he said.

I simply took the pancake from him and took a bit from it.

"Yum," I said with a mouthful of pancake and grinned at him.

"You suck," said Jasper flatly.

"No I don't, I'm fucking awesome," I retorted.

"Yeahhh, you kinda are," said Jasper.

"Only kinda?" I teased.

"Darlin', you are awesome in more ways than one," he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"What on earth is going on here?" said Esme's voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Esmeee, Jasper's trying to steal my pancakes!" I whined.

"I WAS NOT!" defended Jasper like a five year old.

"Jasper! Give Bella her pancakes!" scolded Esme.

"But Maaa!" whined Jasper.

"Now, Jasper," commanded Esme.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Jasper as he handed me the plate of pancakes.

Esme, satisfied, turned around and walked back into the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at Jasper and grinned.

"You're mean," he huffed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, honey," I laughed.

"What's going on at 8 in the morning?" asked a very groggy Edward.

"Jasper stole my pancakes," I said.

"Bella stole my pancakes," said Jasper at the same time.

Edward chuckled, "I'm guessing Bella won that one."

"It's not fair. She used Mom against me," said Jasper.

"Damn Bella, that's a low blow," laughed Edward.

"All is fair in love and war," I replied and shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you saying, that you love my mom's pancakes more than me?" asked Jasper.

"Yup!" I chirped.

"How rude," he said and pouted like Stephanie Tanner from_ Full House_.

"What are you a seven year old girl?" I asked.

"No!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Good, for a second there I thought I was dating the wrong person," I laughed.

"Why do I lo-like you?" asked Jasper.

"Because I'm fucking awesome," I said.

"That's right darlin'," he said.

Edward groaned and I could have sworn I heard him say, "whipped" as he walked off to the kitchen. I turned my attention to Jasper, "So what to you want to do today?"

"I was thinking of taking you Ice Skating," he said.

"I dunno Jasper, I can barely walk without breaking a bone," I said.

"I'll always be there to catch you," he whispered.

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! Sorry, sorry, sorry! School is eating me alive and plus after work, I'm just exhausted all the time! I'll try my best to update regularly. My next long break is Spring Break, which isn't for a while (how unfortunate...). Let me know what your favorite type of pancakes are! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet the Parents

BPOV

After ice skating that day, Jasper and I decided to walk around the mall and get something to eat before we go back home for Thanksgiving dinner.

Jasper and I were sitting in the booth when I heard my name, "Isabella?"

I cringed the moment I heard the voice.

"Isabella!" commanded the voice.

"What do you want Renee?" I asked and saw her standing with Charlie.

"You will address me as you're mother. Not by my name," she said.

"You are no mother to me," I said.

"Isabella! After everything we've given you!" exclaimed Charlie.

"You have given me nothing. Not the money to go to college, not the love I needed as a child, not the support to do what I love," I ranted.

"You were supposed to get married into a good family and stay at home," hissed Renee.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Jasper.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Who are you?" snapped Renee.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock," said Jasper.

"Wait, as in son of Catherine and William Whitlock?" she asked.

"Yes, but that is nothing of the matter. Bella is an amazing women. She is free to do as she pleases and-," started Jasper.

"She is to stay home, marry into a good family like the Whitlocks and stay at home," said Renee.

"Renee!" I snapped, "I really don't care. I'm going to do as I please, whether it is staying at home or working because it is what I choose to do. You do not get to tell me what to do. I am an adult and I haven't seen you since I was sixteen. I love Jasper and I know what I want. I don't care for money."

"What a stupid child. How sad it is that we've given her so much and yet she treats us like dirt," huffed Renee as she turned on her heel and walked away.

A hole in my chest seemed to open up and I cried as Jasper pulled me into his chest. He kissed my forehead and we got up from the booth and walked towards the truck. I stared out the window silently, letting the tears roll down my face.

"We're here baby doll," he whispered and I noticed that he was standing in front of me with the door open.

I sobbed harder seeing Jasper's love for me after my messed up parents. He picked me up off the truck and carried me into the house and to his room. We just held each other until my tears stopped.

"Jasper, why do you love me?" I asked softly.

"Because darlin', you are the most beautiful, sexy, and smart woman I have ever met in my entire life," he whispered and kissed me.

"Jasper, make love to me," I whispered.

We stripped off our clothes and made sweet love, calling out each others' names and whispering words of love while riding out our orgasms.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," whispered Jasper.

"As I love you Jasper Hale Whitlock," I said.

We just needed each other and I knew this was forever.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter! Next part is Thanksgiving dinner! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next?  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Black Friday

**JPOV**

Have I mentioned that I hate Bella's parents?

Because I do.

Bella and I were lying on my bed and we were just holding each other.

"Jasper, Bella! Dinner's ready!" yelled my mom from downstairs.

"Ready to head down darlin'?" I whispered.

"No, but we have to," she whispered.

"Darlin', you don't have to do anything," I stated.

Bella got out of bed and straightened herself out in the mirror. I just sat on the bed, staring at her. The girl who I had met 3 months ago was so unhappy, now she is fully of life. Life that I enjoyed seeing. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, how has your day been?" she asked.

I saw Edward and Alice sitting down at the table, content in their own little world. I used to be so grossed out by that, but now that I have found that kind of love, I was happy.

**BPOV**

I sat down at the table and watched Alice and Edward in their own world. It was truly beautiful. Jasper and I sat down at the table and Carlisle and Esme followed en suite.

"Why don't we say something we are thankful for?" asked Esme, "I'll go first."

"I'm thankful for my amazing family and for bringing my daughter, Bella, back to me. I'm thankful that I can now see smiles on both my beautiful boys' faces," she said.

"I'm thankful for an amazing year this has been, for my family's happiness," said Carlisle.

"I'm thankful for Bella and my family," whispered Jasper.

"I'm thankful for Jasper and everyone who has been here with me," I said.

"I think I can speak for Edward when I say this, I'm thankful for my family and an additional one who will be joining us a little less than 7 months from now," said Alice.

We all looked up. Alice was pregnant! We all got up and hugged her while Jasper and Carlisle congratulated Edward.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind, "One day, that'll be us."

I kissed him, "One day."

Jasper and I enjoyed the rest of our Thanksgiving dinner, chatting about mundane things and simply enjoying the holiday. We headed off to bed fairly late and just fell asleep in each others' arms.

"BELLLAAA!" I heard a voice yell.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Come on! Get up! Let's go Black Friday shopping!" squealed an all too familiar voice.

"Pixie, shut up, go drink some Nyquil," grumbled Jasper.

"Bella! Out of bed! Let's go shopping!" exclaimed Esme from the door.

"What is with the females in this family and shopping?" I groaned, rolling into Jasper.

"It's super fun!" squealed Alice, "I have coffeee!"

I was up in an instant and had my clothes on had a cup of coffee in my hand.

"You are an evil little pixie," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go shopping!" said Alice in an high pitched squeal.

I groggily followed out and sipped a little bit of the coffee goodness and relaxed. I noticed Edward sitting in the front seat of his Volvo resting his head against his hand.

Once I was in the car, I asked, "How'd the pixie drag you into this?"

"First of all, that's my wife you're talking about, and second, she promised me sex," said Edward wagging his eyebrows.

"Ew, gross! I didn't need the image in my head. But first off, how does preggo have the energy? You do realize she's supposed to lay off her secret stash of pixie sticks right?" I asked.

"My wife Bella! Alice!" he said, "And second, she knows I'm putty in her hands and uses that to her full advantage."

"Yes, I do honey!" chirped Alice.

I sat back in my seat and saw Esme sitting next to me, chuckling at our interactions. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she responded, "You guys were like this when you were kids. You and Char would team up against Jasper and Edward."

"I wish I remembered it," I whispered.

"It's all the in the past sweetheart," said Esme.

We drove up to the mall and walked in. I decided to drift from Alice and her crazy shopping habits and follow Esme. Unfortunately, that was a wrong decision. Esme was just as bad as, if not worse, than Alice. I thought I'd never see the day.

I was following Esme around when I started feeling light headed.

"Bella, are you okay? You look a little pale, sweetheart," said Esme.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed!" I said, trying to sound fine.

A couple hours later, I was exhausted.

"Alice, can we please go home? I'm exhausted," I whined.

"Come on Bella! It's only 8 in the morning!" she said.

Edward was staring at me, "I think I'll take Bella home and meet you two back here in an hour or so?"

Alice huffed, "But it's Bella's first Thanksgiving with the Cullens!"

I started zoning out of their conversation and I started to feel woozy. "Bella!" was the last thing I heard before it all went black.

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! RL has been kicking me in the butt lately and FF had some errors going on with uploading this chapter! I have a 20 page paper due in 2 weeks and my research isn't done. My last set of finals for this quarter is coming up! But here's sort of a cliff hanger! What do you think is wrong with Bella?**

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: A Beautiful Mess

**JPOV**

I rolled onto my back after Bella left and stared at the ceiling. This Thanksgiving has been going really well. I got out of bed and took a relaxing shower and decided that I needed to go out and buy it.

"Dad?" I called.

"In the kitchen, son," he said.

I saw him sitting at the island sipping orange juice and reading the paper.

"Dad, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me," I whispered.

He looked up and put down his paper and looked at me, "I'm glad for you Jasper. Bella's what you've been waiting for all these years."

"I know, and I'll be waiting for her for her entire life," I said.

"Good luck," he smiled.

"Thanks dad, I think I'm going to head down to the jewelery store to find a ring for Bella," I said.

My dad just chuckled and I figured it must have been my giddy behavior. I got in my truck and drove down to town and went into the first jewelery store.

I walked around and saw an amazing ring. It was Bella.

"Excuse me?" I asked the sales lady who passed by.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Can I get that ring?" I said.

"Of course," she said, "Must be a special lady."

"She is and she always will be," I replied.

The lady smiled at me she looked down at the ring and smiled. I couldn't wait to get that ring on Bella's hand. I paid for the ring and left the store. Now I had to plan the perfect proposal. My phone rang, Edward was calling. I chuckled. He was probably bored of shopping with the girls.

"Bored yet, bro?" I asked, laughing.

"Jasper," he said. I knew something was wrong.

"It's Bella, she's in the hospital," he said softly.

I hung up and got in my car. Bella was hurt and in the hospital. I drove to the hospital faster than the legal speed limit. I found Edward waiting at the front, taking a smoke.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"4th floor," he said.

We went up to the 4th floor and I saw my mom and Alice sitting on the chairs.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"We were shopping. She seemed a little light headed, but after a couple hours she was tired. We were discussing whether Edward should take Bella home, because we wanted to have the full Cullen Thanksgiving experience and then she fainted. They're running some tests," explained Alice.

I collapsed onto the chair. My heart hurt. I wanted Bella to be okay, but when they ran tests right after someone faints, it can't be good. I sat there, tears streaming down my face. It must have been a couple hours, but I couldn't bring myself to get up.

"Which one of you is Jasper?" a tall doctor asked.

I stood up, "Is she okay?"

"She just woke up, but she wants to see you. The test results won't be back till tomorrow, but I do have to mention something to the both of you," he said.

He lead me to Bella's room and I saw her laying on the bed looking so weak.

"Jasper," she said weakly.

I sat down next to her and kissed her hand.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, but we took a small sample to check for cancer," the doctor said.

"No," I whispered.

"I'm afraid so. If Bella does have cancer, then we can treat her here. Your father can treat her if that makes you feel more comfortable. But I'm afraid that there are high chances of cancer, based on the some of the other tests we ran," explained the doctor.

My heart split in half. I could bear to watch my Bella in pain should she have cancer. She's too young. I'm selfish, but she's my life and I never want to let her go.

**A/N: Next chapter was emotionally testy so I wanted to have a little space between the last chapter and that one. Don't be mad! Everything will be fine! Let me know what you think!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Is it Forever?

**BPOV**

I saw the pain in Jasper's eyes. I stared down at my hands. Cancer. Why me? I was only 24 god dammit! I was supposed to grow up, publish my novel, get married, have kids, and do all of those things that normal women are supposed to do. I looked back at Jasper, he had this glazed over look and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

Jasper.

Jasper.

I couldn't leave him. Never. The dam burst and I started sobbing. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me and I sobbed into his shirt. I looked up at him and he was crying with me.

"Jasper, can we go home?" I croaked.

"Yes, darlin'," he choked out.

He scooped me up and we walked out of the room and headed down to the car ignoring the rest of the family. We needed each other right now. Cancer or no cancer, I needed him right now.

We pulled up to the house and got out of Jasper's truck. He carried us to his room and he laid me down on the bed, and laid next to me.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Mm?" he murmured.

"Make love to me," I said.

He captured my lips in his and conveyed all the love he had for me in one kiss. I needed him. He kissed his way down my body and my hands found their way to his hair. He slowly undressed me as I did the same to him. He kissed my lips once more before thrusting into me. I moved in and out of me, his love pouring into me with each thrust. We came together, calling out each others names. We fell asleep in each others arms.

We woke up just after dinner and things were just quiet in the house. We didn't feel like getting out of bed, but we had to. We had to get out and face the world, but now wasn't the time.

I curled up against Jasper, not wanting to let go. I fell to sleep just worrying about now being with Jasper.

I woke up the next morning and rolled over and noticed Jasper wasn't there. I looked over at the clock and noticed that I had slept for almost 18 hours. I looked at my phone and checked my voice mails.

"Hi Miss Swan, this is Dr. Volturi, I was hoping that you could come into my office to discuss your test results form yesterday. Please give me a call at (615) 879-9302," said Dr. Volturi's voice.

The phone just fell out of my hands and I couldn't figure out how I was supposed to react. I clutched my knees into my chest and just let my tears flow freely. This overwhelming feeling of emptiness came over me. Jasper next me and pulled me into me and we just sat there crying till there were no more tears to cry.

**JPOV**

I walked into my room and found Bella sitting on my bed crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I glanced over at the bag that had all my clothes for the weekend. The bag that held the ring that Bella was supposed to wear. There was a hollow feeling in my chest. The though of not being able to spend the rest of my life with Bella. Right now, that didn't matter, it was just being strong enough for the two of us to get through this. Bella needs me and I will always be there for her.

A few hours later we drove to the hospital to go to Dr. Volturi's office. We were lead into his office as we anxiously waited for him to arrive.

"Hello Isabella and Jasper," he said.

"Just call me Bella," I said.

"Alright. Well then call me Aro," he said. He chuckled but his facial expression changed immediately to one of seriousness.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush,"' he said and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid you have cancer, Bella."

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! (Don't hurt me!) **

**On another note, check out my other ff, Collide!  
**


	16. Author's Note, Sorry!

**Authors Note! Sorry guys!**

**So lately I've had a tough time writing for Price Stickers, I've written this chapter a couple times but nothing seems to fit because I couldn't feel the emotion I guess. I'm too happy to write such a sad moment, unfortunately. **

**So in the mean time I'm going to entertain you all with a happy Jasper/Bella story called "LA Cowboys". Check it out! Let me know what you think.**

**As for Price Stickers, I'm going to keep rewriting the upcoming chapter till I get it just right because I feel that this chapter is important to the rest of the story!**

**XOXO,  
demunition  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Together Forever

**BPOV**

There were no words. I just sat there staring at Jasper's hand and my hand together in my lap. I didn't know what to do or say. I felt empty. For the first time since I've met Jasper I've felt empty.

"We have to run a couple more tests to find out the source of the cancer because while we found some cancerous cells in your bloodstream, it is definitely not the source. You'll have chemo 3 times a week and things will get pretty rough, without doubt. We'll fight this as hard as we can, Bella. I'm going to switch you to Dr. Cullen, so he can treat you because you may feel more comfortable with him, but we will fight this Bella," Aro said soothingly.

I stared at the edge of his desk. What about Jasper? The tears flowed out of my eyes.

"Bella, would you like to have the tests done now?" asked Aro.

I nodded my head, not sure of my voice. I stood up and straightened myself out and we walked towards a room. Everything was a blur. All I could think about was how I was going to enjoy this. My life had just gotten better and I couldn't help but wonder if the phrase "All good things come to an end" is really true.

"Darlin'?" asked Jasper softly.

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were empty and lost. I hugged him and looked up at him and kissed him.

"We're done, let's go home," he whispered.

I nodded and we headed home.

**JPOV**

My Bella had cancer. Why her? I want to be completely selfish. I want to get married, have babies, get old with her in our house. I want to live with her for the rest of my life. That's it.

"Darlin'?" I asked.

"Mm?" she said, seeming so lost.

"What do you want the most?" I asked.

"To publish my novel, get married, have babies, and grow old with you," she whispered confidently.

I knew what I had to now. We pulled up to the house and I opened the door for Bella and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK, STOP MANHANDLING ME!" she yelled.

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK," I heard my mom's voice yell. I'm screwed.

"Yes Ma'am?" I turned around and gave her my best 'innocent' face.

"Put that doll of a girl down!" she scolded.

"But Maa!" I groaned.

"Now Jasper!" she said and walked back in the house.

I put Bella down and she grinned at me.

"I love you Mr. Whitlock. And I had a nice view of your ass from there."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Were you checking out my ass?" I teased.

"Yes, and it passed my test," she said and skipped into the house.

God I loved that woman. Every time I see that smile my entire world lights up. Aro said that it would get tough and that she might not have the energy to get out of bed on some days, so I was going to do everything I could to see that smile as many times as I could. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom making cookies, I'm guessing for the ride home.

"How was the doctors?" she asked.

I sighed, "Not good. They decided to run some more tests before making on decision on what type of cancer she has. They transferred her to dad's care."

"Poor child. She doesn't deserve any of this," she said.

"Ma? I don't think Bella and I are going back to Pikeville," I said.

"I figured that much," she chuckled, "Are you going to rebuild the house?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, amazed that she already knew.

"Mother's intuition," she replied and smiled, "Let me guess, I'm planning as well."

"This mother's intuition thing is a little creepy, to be honest," I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know my darling son all too well," she said, "Your parents would be proud of you Jasper."

"I know," I said and smiled and went to look for my dad and Edward so we could get started on the house.

**A/N: I decided there was a way I could make this story happy but sad at the same time. Things will get better, I promise :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Forget The World

**BPOV**

I was going to beat this. I swore to myself. I would beat this.

"Hey baby?" asked Jasper's voice from the door.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" he asked.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I would love to Mr. Whitlock. What should I wear?" I asked and kissed his Adam's apple.

"Nothing," he said playfully and kissed my neck, "Wait. No. Wear something. I don't want anyone looking at my Bella."

I changed into something warm and we walked out together and got into his truck. We held hands and he brought them up to his lips.

"I love you, Bella Swan," whispered Jasper.

We walked out to the house where we had made love not too long ago. Jasper had set up a blanket and a meal on the porch. The one area where the candles were lit and the food was spread out seemed to be full of life compared to the house that Jasper and I would hopefully live in.

"Come, I want to show what we're going to do to the house," said Jasper.

I followed Jasper into the house and he lead me into the kitchen and walked around to the various rooms.

"This is the kitchen, where you and I will cook meals for us and our children. The family room where you and I will sit here playing with our kids," he whispered.

We walked up the flight of stairs to the bedroom.

"This is where we will sleep and make love for many years," he said.

I looked around the room and could see us, years from now, living in this house.

"Bella Cheetos Swan, I know we haven't been together for very long, but sometimes love walks into your life and you know it and you never want to let go. Sometimes you meet that one person who brings out the best person in you. You it for me. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I stood their silent, looking down at the man in front of me. Everything had changed the moment he entered my life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. It was really that simple.

"Yes," I whispered.

**A/N: Yes, their relationship is moving fast, but wouldn't you spend time with those you love if you could die?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bucket List

**BPOV **

I rolled over the next morning, looking at Jasper's sweet face. My Jasper. My fiance. I sighed. The tension that had been on my shoulders faded. I couldn't wait to marry this man.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

I sat in bed, 3 days before my wedding day writing yet another letter to Jasper. The doctor told me it wasn't going well and things seemed to be going south. The cancer was at a standstill with the rest of my body. Not going away and not coming back. Ever since Jasper had proposed, I decided to start writing letters to him. Something he can read should anything become worse.

_April 23rd, 2010  
_

_Dear Jasper,_

_As the days go on, I get a little weaker. I love you so, so much. There aren't enough words in the world to describe how much I love you.__ We're getting married in a few days. Esme refuses to tell me where and you are just as equally good at holding your ground against my pout. I figured with the new the doctor gave us the other day, I should write a list of things I want to do before I die. A bucket list of some sorts._

_1. Marry you  
2. Have children  
3. Write a book  
4. Eat something exotic  
5. Travel to Paris  
6. Ride a motorcycle  
7. Go skinny dipping  
_

_I suppose that's a good start. I doubt I can have children with the cancer. I really do want to. Anyway, a few more wedding things to finalize._

_Love you forever,  
Bella_

I put down the pen I was writing with, folded the letter, and put it in the box with the others_. _Looking up at the clock, I sighed, getting up and forcing myself to the shower. I really was getting weaker, but I didn't want Jasper to know. Jasper knew that the cancer was at a stand still, but didn't know that I really was starting to feel more and more tired. Hopefully the chemo will work.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Sorry. Long time no post, eh? I finally got some inspiration to finish this story, so tons more updates. :) Let me know what ya'll think!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Forever

_April 26th, 2010_

_Dear Jasper,_

_It's 5:30am and I can't sleep. Alice is going to kill me when she finds out I couldn't sleep. I'm too anxious to see you. Being away from you is so strange. Its too difficult to stay away from you. I wonder if you feel the same way. I'm so excited to meet you at the altar. Our wedding can't come soon enough. I still don't know where you we are getting married. You refused to tell me. I really don't like surprises, but I feel that this one will be amazing. On our honeymoon, I promise to write, if I find the time to. Alice is starting to awake and all hell will break loose.  
_

_See you at the altar,  
Bella_

I folded the letter and put it in the box along with the others_. _Alice rolled over and faced me and squealed.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Alice," yelled Rose from the other side of the room, "It's six in the fucking morning."

"Bella's getting married, Bella's getting married," she chanted.

"Yes, we know. Now go to bed," said Rose.

"No! She has to get ready! We only have 6 more hours!" Alice said frantically.

I smiled. This was my family.

I got out of bed, excited to marry Jasper. I ran to the shower and let the water run down my body. 6 hours, I'll see you at the altar, wherever it may be.

I giggled, remembering the day Jasper and I "met". Who knew Wal-mart would be the one place I'd meet the love of my life.

I practically skipped out of the shower to a waiting Alice who sat me down in a chair and started with my hair. I rested comfortable in the chair, just shutting out the noise around me, knowing that it would be just Jasper and I tomorrow.

* * *

"Bella!" squealed Alice.

"Jesus Alice, calm down! I can only handle so much of you," said Rose.

"Shush, she looks beautiful," said Charlotte, "Let Alice enjoy this moment."

I opened my eyes and stared in amazement. Alice did a great job.

"Alice, I look beautiful," I whispered.

"You always do," said Rose.

I turned to look at Rose. She was standing there with tears brimming her eyes. I stood up and hugged Rose.

"I love you Hells Bells," whispered Rose.

"Love you too Rose," I said.

"Come on, give Alice some love!" said Alice from the other side of me.

"Alright Pix, group hug," said Rose, opening her arms up for both Charlotte and Alice.

At that moment I heard a camera flash. I turned at saw Esme at the doorway.

"You girls look beautiful," she said.

"Thank you Esme," I said before walking over to her and hugging her.

"Now time to get your beautiful ass over to the limo! Don't want to be late for your own wedding, now do you?" said Esme.

I walked down the stairs and into the limo. It felt perfect. About 20 minutes later, the limo came to a stop and Emmett opened to door. I had asked him to walk me down the aisle since he was the closest thing I had to a relative.

"Ready Belly?" he asked, softly, almost as if he didn't want to give me away.

"Considering I don't even know where I'm at, why not?" I joked, hoping to ease the tension.

Emmett held out his hand and lifted me out of the limo and I saw where we were.

The house.

Jasper really did it. He fixed the house. How he did it between the rain and snow, is beyond me. But it was our house.

I saw Jasper at the end of the make-shift aisle and he broke out into a grin.

The house was beautiful. I could see little Jaspers running around in the yard and us growing old on the porch and making memories here.

Emmett walked down the aisle as the music began to play. I kept my eyes fixed on Jasper's. He really was the love of my life.

The rest of the ceremony seemed like a blur as I spent the time fixed on Jasper's eyes, only briefly remembering to insert my words where needed.

The words rang: And now you may kiss the bride.

Jasper face lit up as he placed a kiss on my mouth. It was then I wanted to say, screw the reception and go home and have my way with him. Home.

I smiled as we broke away and looked at him.

Forever. That's what we have.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, cuties :) Don't ya think? I giggled while writing this. Let me know what you think!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: On this Plane

_April 27th, 2010_

_Dear Jasper,_

_We're married! You look so peaceful in your sleep. We're currently on the plane to Paris? You are such a cheese ball darlin'. Look, I'm picking up on Jasper lingo. I love you Jasper. I want to grow old with you._

_Forever,  
Bella_

"Mm, darlin', get some rest," mumbled Jasper, half asleep.

"Shh, go to sleep honey," I said and pecked him on the lips.

I tucked my letter in the carry-on bag and nestled into Jasper.

I saw an old couple sitting down the row from Jasper and I and I couldn't help but smile. The old woman looked at me and smiled.

"You two look like Rupert and I did when we were younger," she said, giggling.

She reminded me of an older version of Alice. However, being me, I blushed.

"Oh don't worry sugar. Are you guys on your honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, suddenly getting a little dizzy.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I felt the sudden need to vomit.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" asked the old lady, with concern etched on her face.

"Yeah," I said, taking deep breaths.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Mm," he said, tightening his hold on me.

"Jasper!" I said, shaking him.

He shook himself awake.

"Are you okay, baby? You look a little pale," he said.

"I need to use the bathroom," I whispered.

He immediately let me up and I rushed into the bathroom and flung it closed. I pulled up the toilet lid and vomited. I closed my eyes as tears streaked down my face. After about ten minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Darlin', you okay?" whispered Jasper.

"Yeah, don't come in," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," I said, before proceeding to wretch into the toilet.

"Darlin', I'm coming in," he said.

I looked at him, just feeling weak.

"Oh baby girl," he said, kneeling down next to me and rubbing my back.

* * *

**JPOV (Surprise!)  
**

As I stood at the altar, I thought about my life with Bella. Everything seemed different. She seemed to be pulling away from me. At least emotionally.

I know that marrying is the best decision I ever made in my life, but I wondered if Bella felt differently. Life seemed to roll by as we took our vows and I could see Bella's love for me in her eyes as she stared at me, surprised that I actually rebuilt the house.

Between the reception and the wedding, I was exhausted. I couldn't get any sleep the night before without Bella in my arms. Gosh darn-it, I've turned into a pussy. I, Jasper Hale Whitlock, am whipped and proud of it.

After making out like two teenagers in the limo on the way to the airport, Bella and I boarded the plane and I crashed the moment my head hit that seat. I felt Bella squirming in my arms and I tightened my hold around her.

"Jasper!" she whispered loudly.

I shook myself awake and saw that Bella looked pale.

"Are you okay, baby? You look a little pale," I said.

"I need to use the bathroom," she whispered.

I let her up immediately and settled back into my seat, slightly worried. I relaxed a little but after a good ten minutes, I was nervous. I stood up and walked to bathroom and then knocked on the door.

"Darlin', you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, don't come in," she said, weakly.

"You sure?" I asked, seeming unsure.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," she said.

It was then I heard the sounds of her puking when I realized that it was serious.

"Dear God, not tonight," I whispered.

"Darlin', I'm coming in," I said.

I found Bella sitting on the floor looking completely embarrassed and disgusted with herself. Why my girl? Why my Bella? I sat there rubbing her back, trying to sooth her as best as I could. I held her in my arms, hoping that this would end soon.

And there we sat, on the plane to Paris in the airplane bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: :( Poor Belly.  
**


	22. Chapter 22: In This Car

**JPOV**

Sitting on the plane to Paris, in a bathroom was not my idea of how I wanted to spend my honeymoon with Bella. She fell asleep shortly after puking out the contents of her stomach. I picked her up and walked back to our seats, ignoring the stares of others.

"Is she okay?" asked an elderly woman who was sitting across from us.

I sighed, how was she? Bella no longer told me how she felt. She seemed fine, but this was Bella. My Bella, stubborn yet loving.

"Okay, hopefully," I said, not meeting the woman's eyes.

"She's not...well, is she?" she asked.

For an old woman, she was surprisingly perceptive. I shook my head, not wanting to admit it.

"Sometimes it's when we have the shortest time with our loved ones is when we realize how much they truly mean," she said.

"She's always been my world," I said.

She gave me a wry smile, almost as if she knew something that I didn't.

"It will all work out in the end," she whispered and turned back.

My heart ached, I felt as if I were losing Bella already.

* * *

The plane landed and I gently shook Bella awake.

"Baby Girl, we're here," I said.

She stood up and stretched while grabbing her carry-on. She headed out, still tired. Much of our ride to our hotel was silent. I figured Bella was just tired, but I was missing my Bella. It felt as if I was no longer married to the old Bella, but a silent, more reserved Bella.

"Bella, where are you, darlin'?" I whispered.

"What do you mean baby?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Are you okay? For some reason I feel like you're pulling away. I know this isn't how I want to start our honey moon, but I miss you Bella," I whispered, fearing her response.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just tired. You heard what the doctor said," she whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," I whispered and pulled her into my arms.

My heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it. The love of my life was sitting in my arms, waiting away. I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss.

"Hey baby?" she said.

"Mm?" I asked.

"I love you," she whispered.

The ride to our hotel was silent, but it was more awkward than not. I have waited a thousand years for you and I don't mind waiting more, but I need you. More than you think.

I took a deep breath. I was afraid, everyday baby.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was silent on our way to the hotel. I felt like I was slipping away. I don't know what to do anymore. What do you do when you have months to live and the love of a lifetime.

I silently sobbed as Jasper closed his eyes. I was scared. I wanted to be me. Be the Bella that you fell in love with.

* * *

**A/N: From here on out, it's Jasper's point of view! :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23: In The Bed

**JPOV**

I smiled thinking of the past few weeks with Bella. Perhaps we were avoiding the issue, but for now that's what we did. The big, pink elephant in the room remained there, but we tried to remain as happy as possible. We were heading back home and I knew we'd have to discuss the cancer.

You looked so frail regardless of how many times you tried to act strong for the both of us. We both knew that we were scared. You smiled, but it didn't reach your eyes. You'd laugh, but it would never be whole-hearted.

We sat in our new home that was desolate without your laughter or your smiles. I sighed and somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Months later, we had finally come to terms with the cancer, but just as we had, it had gotten worse. Watching you hooked up to IVs and laying on the bed, exhausted, made my heart ache. I would take the pain a thousand times if it meant you wouldn't feel any of it.

"Lay with me baby," you whispered, your voice hoarse from lack of use.

I got up and laid with her. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't rest anymore. I was scared if I closed my eyes, that I would lose you.

The monitor started beeping and I got scared.

I called for the nurse.

They rushed to her and did what they could. Fight baby. Please fight. I'm a selfish son of a bitch, but please fight for me.

I held your arm as you croaked, "I love you, Jasper. I'll always be with you."

There was a double meaning your words and I wanted to believe the literal one.

* * *

**A/N: No comment. Don't hate me!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Gone

**JPOV**

The monitors silenced and I died.

"Time of death, 2:14am," whispered the doctor.

My soul and heart were gone, you took them with you.

* * *

**A/N: :(  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Letters From You

**JPOV**

There was nothing left. You're gone. I wish someone could bring you back to life baby. I miss you. Nothing is the way it used to be. Our home is no longer a home, it's merely a house. The trees have lost their color and the sky is no more than a dull shade of gray in my eye.

Ma and Edward made most of the funeral arrangements. I stayed in bed and wept. I wouldn't leave my room. I have never felt weaker. You are my strength. Ma tried to come in and cheer me up and tried to get me out of bed, but I barely acknowledged her presence.

My heart ached with the fire of a thousand suns and nothing could put out this eternal hell without you.

The funeral happened. Everyone talked about how you would be missed. Your parents weren't there. I still hated them. Everyone else, they all loved you baby. So do I.

A few days later Ma walked into our room with our lawyer. He was carrying several shoe boxes. His words went over my head until he said, "She wanted you to have these."

He placed the boxes in front of me and then left.

Ma sat next to me and I finally mustered up the strength to open the boxes.

Letters. From you.

I broke down sobbing. Ma held me as I cried.

I read all the letters without sleeping. My heart ached. I love you baby. Reading these letters make this life more worthless. I need you. More than you can imagine.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jasper. This story is almost done. Probably 5-10 more chapters.  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Forty Years

**40 years later  
**

**JPOV**

I was getting old. Ma and Dad moved out of their house, but I'm still at ours. It's been forty years since you've died. I walked out to the car and drove to the florist.

"Hi Mr. Whitlock," greeted Madison.

"Hi Madison, how are you?" I asked, smiling at the girl.

"Good and you?" she asked.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I said.

She looked down, wanting to tell me that I needed to meet someone new.

"Hey Mr. Whitlock," said Kyle, Madison's boyfriend.

"Hi Kyle, when are you going to put a ring on your girl's finger?" I asked, smiling at a blushing Madison.

"Soon enough, sir," he said, grinning.

I chuckled. Those two were a lot like us, baby.

"Here are your flowers," said Madison.

I took them and walked out of the shop after saying goodbye to Madison and Kyle.

I drove to the grocery store and bought a bag of Cheetos Puffs, a stuffed dog, and a stuffed duck holding a heart.

"Is that for your wife?" asked a teenaged boy.

"Sure is," I said.

"I hope she likes it," he said.

"I hope so. Otherwise, I've been horrible at this for forty years." I lightly chuckled.

"What does she say?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"How do you not know?" he said, confused.

"She died forty years ago, today," I whispered, "I miss her everyday."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine. The world has a funny way of working. She was the most amazing woman I have every met. She fought till the last minute," I said, smiling at the memory of you.

"Sir, do you mind if I come and visit you?" he asked.

"Of course not." I said and gave the boy our address and left.

I touched the stone where your name was engraved and placed the flowers there.

"I met a boy today, darlin'. He asked me if you liked the stuffed ducks and dogs. I hope you do." I started, "Baby, I miss you. I try to function everyday, but it's just not the same anymore. Why was I cursed with this life without you? Alice and Edward are grandparents now. I wish I had more to say. I'm tired baby. I want to hold you in my arms."

After a few hours, I left. I wanted to leave this life. I miss you too much.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. :(  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Charles

**JPOV**

The next day Charles, the boy from the grocery story, came to our house.

"Hi Mr. Whitlock," he said.

"Hello, son," I said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"There have been better times," I replied, "And yourself?"

"Pretty good," he said.

The conversation flowed easily between Charles and I. I felt somewhat fatherly towards the boy. I think you would have liked him too. You have a big heart, darlin'. Months passed and Charles continued to visit.

"Mr. Whitlock, what was your wife like?" he asked after putting down a picture of us.

I was unprepared for his question. I sighed. I still missed you.

"She was, and still is, my life," I said.

"How'd you guys meet?" he asked.

I chuckled, remembering as if it were yesterday. I sat on the couch and gestured Charles to sit as well.

"At the time I was staying with my brother, Edward in Pikeville and the guest room I was in had a burnt bulb. With Edward out working, I decided to go down to the Walmart to buy light bulbs. I walk in and asked a girl who was crouching over with a price sticker gun where they were. She looks up and she has one of those price stickers on her forehead," I said, chuckling at your expression, "She looked so flustered and embarrassed when I took the sticker off her forehead. I saw her later that day at the grocery store and scribbled my number on a bag of Cheetos that she was buying. I still buy them for her every year. I didn't know her last name at the time, so when she called, I asked her what her last name was. She responded, 'Bella Cheetos'."

Charles was laughing at you, as we all did when we told the story. I chuckled with him.

"That was how it started and the rest is history," I said.

"That's a hell of a story," replied Charles.

"Yeah," I said, "She would have liked you, you know."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just know it, son," I reassured him.

* * *

**10 years later**

As Charles went into his senior year, the grandfather-grandson bond we had grew. He actually started to call me 'Pops'. Charles went off to college, but we kept in touch. He made sure to call whenever he was busy. He met a girl. An English major and he was head over heels in love. I remember the day he brought her here.

_"Pops! Are you home? There's someone I want you to meet," said Charles._

_"I'm coming!" I said, walking out of the kitchen._

_Next to him was a girl who looked strangely like you. _

_"Pops, this is Vanessa," he said, looking down at her._

_"Vanessa, huh." I said, smirking at him. He looked scared to death._

_"I'm just pulling your leg, son," I said, laughing at his expression._

_"Ah, pops, you can't do that to me!" he said._

The years had passed since that day. Charles and Vanessa got married and were living their lives together. I was getting weaker. My heart was weak from missing you and I desperately wanted to see you. Fifty years darlin', why am I still on this earth when you are dining with the angels?

Why?

* * *

**A/N: Meh. :(  
**


	28. Chapter 28: The End

**3 Years later**

**JPOV**

I sat in the hospital, I'm tired baby.

"Pops, you know you mean the world to me right?" said Charles.

"Yeah, son, I do. You made the past years bearable," I said.

He sat there silently. I was thankful to have Charles in my life, but I still miss you, baby. I closed my eyes. I miss you.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Just kidding. There's a little more. Continue reading!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: My Brown Eyed Girl

**6 years later  
**

**Third Person POV**

"JASPER HALE BRANDON! Be careful!" yelled Vanessa.

Vanessa and Charles' son, Jasper, ran to the playground of where his classmates were playing.

A small girl with mahogany colored hair and chocolate brown eyes came up to him.

"Your eyes are pretty," she said.

"Thank you. Your eyes are the color of chocolate and your hair is pretty. You will be my Brown Eyed Girl," said Jasper.

"I'm Isabella, but my momma calls me Bella. Wanna play?" asked the girl.

"Sure Isabella, I'm Jasper," said the boy as he ran off with her hand in his.

* * *

**A/N: Now, that is seriously the end. :) Little Bella and Little Jasper. ^_^ Heh, a version of a happily ever after. Let me know what you think! I'm working on L.A. Cowboys next!  
**


End file.
